Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 010
の い！！ | romaji = Unmei no Deai!! | english = A Meeting with Destiny!! | japanese translated = The Meeting of Fate!! | alternate = | chapter number = 10 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "A Meeting With Destiny!!", known as "The Meeting of Fate!!" in the Japanese version, is the tenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 2 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale come into Midori Hibiki's office at some point after Jaden's duel against Syrus. Midori apologizes for the trouble they had to go through, but Syrus says he considered the duel a valuable experience. She suggests that Jaden does not have to worry about the Deck anymore, but Jaden replies that he considers the Deck a part of himself and has always dueled with it since "back then". Midori thanks him for his consideration. Syrus is perplexed at the meaning of the whole conversation, and also notices a picture of a man holding a trophy in Midori's office. On their way to their Practical Skills class, Syrus asks Jaden who the man in the picture is, and Jaden says that it is her younger brother, Koyo Hibiki. Chazz Princeton walks up and identifies Koyo as a professional duelist won three world championships and demands to know how Jaden got Koyo's one of a kind "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" card, which he had won in a championship. Jaden replies he got it "from someone", enraging Chazz as he walks off. Jaden remarks that Koyo gave him the card, along with "everything else he had". The scene shifts to a flashback at a hospital, where Jaden, having broken his leg in a baseball game, is walking to the bathroom on crutches. He stumbles and almost falls, but Koyo, himself a patient in the hospital, catches him. The two talk about dueling outside, and Koyo suggests dueling with him. Midori arrives and scolds Koyo for leaving his room, and Koyo introduces Jaden to her, saying that she will be a teacher at the academy in a year. Jaden often duels Koyo, even after he is let out of the hospital, but notes that Koyo is still staying in the hospital. Jaden loses sixty-eight duels and wins two, even when Koyo is using a Deck he built just before the duel. Koyo says he will duel Jaden with the Deck when he becomes a pro, but Jaden doubts it will ever happen. Koyo shows Jaden "Elemental Hero Terra Firma", as well as his favorite card, "Winged Kuriboh", which he says has a spirit inside it. Koyo goes to the duelist tournament in order to let Jaden see him as a duelist, and not as a sick man. At the tournament, Koyo defeats his opponent, and advances to the semifinals. A young Chazz Princeton approaches him, getting an autograph, and accidentally drops his card, "Light and Darkness Dragon". Koyo notices the card and tells Chazz to cherish it, while the spirit of Winged Kuriboh appears to infuse the card with some sort of magic. Shortly afterward, Koyo collapses. Jaden rushes in, having overslept, and sees Koyo being taken away. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. No cards debuted here.